


Roto Como Fósforo Al Enterarte

by Anonymous



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Español | Spanish, Extremely Underage, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Y por extraño, Bruce quería decir que era… Muy, muy, muy extraño. Lo más probable es que él fuese el individuo más inquietante que haya visto en toda su corta vida. Arthur no era normal. Ni siquiera aparentaba serlo. Su cabello largo, desordenado y enredado. Su complexión raquítica que se doblaba de maneras tan monstruosas. Sus ropas basadas en las incontables capas de tela pobre y desgastada, pasada de moda. Su voz que cargaba una singular inclinación aguda, casi femenina. Aquellos atributos que eran dulces y gomosos. Él era femenino en muchos aspectos, demasiado para que se lo viera un tanto bien de la cabeza.Arthur era sumamente raro, pero eso no le quitaban las ganas a Bruce de jugar con él solo por eso. Para él, era como mirar un programa de televisión para gente mayor con el que podía interactuar directamente.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Roto Como Fósforo Al Enterarte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [break like a matchstick as soon as you're told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619342) by Anonymous. 



> **Notas de el/la Autor@ Original :**  
> Quise probar en escribir desde la perspectiva de Bruce por una vez. Pensé que sería divertido. Esto seguramente podría ser considerado más o menos que una precuela de mi obra anterior [pull, pull just enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476452), pero definitivamente también podría considerarse como un relato autónomo.
> 
> El título proviene de la canción Bird On A Wire por Rogue Wave.
> 
> **Notas de el/la Traductor@ :**  
> No es el primer caso que me dan ganas de traducir algo que me encanta demasiado, de esta magnitud. Creo que hice un trabajo decente adaptando el relato y dándole un pelín de sabor(? No lo sé pues. Si ustedes pueden leer moderadamente/perfectamente el Inglés (además del ship), les recomiendo un montón ir a chequear la historia primeriza. Me inspiró bastante la verdad.
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, o sugerencia para mejorar mi trabajo, tengan en cuenta que recibo sus comentarios siempre con los brazos abiertos. ♡

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

Arthur al percibir la friolenta voz del niño optó por levantar la mirada, con destellos de ilusión en la misma. —Sí, cualquier cosa.

Bruce empujó hacia atrás con delicadeza un charquito de helado que parecía estar ya derretido en su vaso. La cuchara se había llenado de dulce y el infante no pudo evitar sentirse atraído al ver cómo su espectáculo se desvanecía en pequeños hilos de gotas. —¿Por qué odias cuando yo te toco?

El treintañero parpadeó tratando de procesar lo que su cita había confesado. No fue la tardanza en el que los colores rojizos se le subieran al rostro. No obstante, eran contrarrestados por los reflejos fosforescentes de las lámparas del restaurante. —¡¿Qué?! No, yo no... —agitó su cabeza—, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Como el niño sabio que era Bruce, no pasó desapercibido los nervios que nacieron del hombre mayor a su lado. Se escuchó un sonido pensativo por parte de él, seguido de una mueca. Bruce levantó lentamente la cuchara embarrada hacia la boca y la devoró. Mientras tanto, Arthur observaba con detenimiento al niño que degustaba su postre, llevando él consigo un gesto que transmitía un entusiasmo raro. Era solo otro detalle más que Bruce se habría visto obligado a agregar a la lista de _Cosas Extrañas Que Arthur Hace Sin Ninguna Buena Razón_ , por lo que lo había mencionado en primer lugar. —Siempre te pones nervioso cuando te toco primero. Te pones rojo e intentas huir. Pero, tú me tocas todo el tiempo.

Arthur agachó su vista hacia su taza de café, sus yemas de los dedos rozando el mango, sus choretos dientes aferrándose a su belfo. Estuvo callado por un momento, tratando de formular oraciones convincentes hacia el niño ávido de respuestas, antes de soltar finalmente. —Es que… Puedo controlarme mejor cuando sé lo que voy a hacerte. No hay altercados. Si me tocas, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Desconozco en realidad el cómo se supone que debería sentirme con respecto a eso.

Bruce frente a ello frunció el entrecejo y lamió otra cucharada de helado. —¿Por qué siempre tienes que sentirlo todo?

—No lo sé —susurró por lo bajo. Los orbes admiraron al niño como un perrito que acababa de ser castigado—. Pero sé que no debería...

El más pequeño había exhalado un suspiro atrapado en sus pulmones, reflexionando acerca de esas turbulentas excusas al continuar jugando con el resto de su helado. —¿Qué es lo que percibes, de todos modos? ¿En qué se diferencia eso de una persona normal?

—Es solo que… La gente me dice que está mal.

—¿Por qué?

El adulto no pudo más que bufar al hacer otro pequeño movimiento de cabeza, con impotencia y perdición a gran escala. —De verdad, no sé...

El chico Bruce también estaba perdido. Incapaz de comprender a qué se refería Arthur con toda esa palabrería. Simplemente le era frustrante y molesto presenciar todo eso. Enterró la cuchara en un trozo más grande de helado antes de abandonar la cabina, con su abrigo del asiento en manos. —Nos vamos —comprendió que su cuerpo distinguía que estaba nadando en aguas peligrosas, pero menos era la razón de asustarse—. No pretendo irme a casa todavía. Quiero probar algo. Vamos a ir a donde vives.

Alcanzó sentir cómo el cuerpo adúltero de Arthur se tensó al instante con su sentencia y él lo miró hitamente deseando que Bruce cambiase de opinión. —Bruce, no puedo-

—¡Nos vamos! —reiteró Bruce con fuerza, abrochándose el abrigo—. Y nos marchamos ahora mismo. Estoy aburrido de este lugar. Quiero irme y hablar contigo solo.

* * *

De todos los adultos que Bruce conocía, sin dudarlo, Arthur se ganaba el puesto de ser el que más gracia le daba, en vista de que realmente le gustaba que lo mandaran por ahí y era tan agradable, tan extraño y tan incómodo al mismo tiempo.

Y por extraño, Bruce quería decir que era… Muy, muy, muy extraño. Lo más probable es que él fuese el individuo más inquietante que haya visto en toda su corta vida. Arthur no era normal. Ni siquiera aparentaba serlo. Su cabello largo, desordenado y enredado. Su complexión raquítica que se doblaba de maneras tan monstruosas. Sus ropas basadas en las incontables capas de tela pobre y desgastada, pasada de moda. Su voz que cargaba una singular inclinación aguda, casi femenina. Aquellos atributos que eran dulces y gomosos. Él era femenino en muchos aspectos, demasiado para que se lo viera un tanto bien de la cabeza.

Arthur era sumamente raro, pero eso no le quitaban las ganas a Bruce de jugar con él solo por eso. Para él, era como mirar un programa de televisión para gente mayor con el que podía interactuar directamente. 

El departamento de Arthur era sorprendentemente normal en comparación con el tipo de persona que era. El niño fue capaz de expresar esto cuando sus pasos llegaron a ese sitio abarrotado de contraste, arrugando la nariz ante el espantoso aroma a humo de cigarro rancio. 

—Trato de mantenerlo bien para mi madre —mencionó el mayor colgando su chaqueta al lado de la puerta—. Ya sabes, mientras ella está en el hospital.

—Hablas demasiado de tu madre para ser un hombre tan viejo —remarcó el Wayne un tanto desconcertado, reposando en el sofá en medio de la limitada sala de estar—. ¿No deberías estar viviendo solo?—

Arthur delante la notable odiosidad surgiendo de Bruce, se echó a reír bajando la cabeza, ladeándose contra el grisáceo mostrador de la cocina. —No estoy tan viejo. Y cuido de mi madre porque ella me necesita. Además, no quiero vivir solo.

—Eres lo suficientemente mayor —meditándolo con claridad, Arthur figuraba tener un siglo de antigüedad. Todavía el niño tenía memorias vagas de él diciendo que rondaba por los treinta y cinco años, lo que pretendía casi ser similar a un siglo. Eso no marcaba mucho la diferencia—. ¿Qué sucederá cuando te cases?

—Oh. —La melodía de su hablar se había tornado cada vez más vacía—. ¿Casarme? Yo no... Puede que yo no. Ya sabes. Puede que nunca decida eso. ¿Qué hay de mal con eso?

—Necesitas una esposa. Todo hombre lo hace. Eso es lo que siempre dice mi padre. —Aunque, siendo el niño honesto con sus adentros, se le hacía complicado imaginar quién sería una buena candidata para aquel señor. Definitivamente la opción ideal era una mujer ida o sorda, quizás una ciega, y muda.

Arthur no consiguió evadir el rencor concentrado en su pecho pálido, junto con el sabor amargo apoderando su garganta. Darse cuenta que aún el chiquito descendiente del imperio Wayne sonara como su _padre_. Peló inmediatamente los ojos y se apartó del mostrador. —Oh, claro, ¡Porque lo dice _Thomas Wayne_ , _tiene_ que ser cierto!

Bruce arrugó su rostro en una mueca pesada. —Mi padre no tiene la culpa que no tengas una esposa.

—Tal vez no quiera una, ¿Acaso eso tan malo? ¿Por qué a Wayne le interesa? ¡¿Por qué a _ti_ te importa siquiera?!

—¡¿Quieres un marido entonces?! —respondió con ese tono mordaz y maligno que tanto le habían enseñado sus padres de ocultar, no importara qué. Él maldecía cuando Arthur tenía esos ataques que lo hacían quedar como un bebé—. ¿Quieres tú ser la esposa?

—No —espetó cuando su tez retornaba a escarlata—, No, no quiero.

La mente excesivamente sensata de Bruce fue repentinamente golpeada con una realización brillante. Sus propias incógnitas en torno al fulano sin vergüenza, parecían resolverse de la nada. Reiteradamente aludió lo mujeril que Arthur llegaba a ser con sus actos. —¿Es lo que la gente no le gusta? ¿Ese _sentimiento_ del que me estabas hablando? ¿De qué eres homosexual? —Todos sus vocablos, le provocaba un revuelo de náuseas y nerviosismo en su estómago—. ¿Es ese el motivo por la cual no puedo tocarte?

—No... —Ahogado estaba, como si le hubieran pisado la garganta hasta decir no más—. No, no, no, no es eso, ¡Jesucristo! Ese no es el porqué. Ese no es el porqué... —Bruce examinó cómo le temblaban los hombros al pobre y apretaba sus dientes tan duro para ocultar sus emociones, hincándose ante el sofá. Ante él. Tan frágil, tan torcido, y a la vez quebradizo—. Escucha, Bruce, ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Bruce tocó ociosamente la comisura de sus labios, procurando revivir la incomodidad que lo había custodiado esa tarde-noche en el enorme jardín. La ocasión en la que Arthur había agarrado su cuello, luego haber acariciado su parvo torso con sus alargados y descoloridos dedos. Cómo Bruce lo comía la conmoción a pesar de no estar esas manos puestas en su pecho horas más tarde. Ese ardor por debajo de su vientre al estar en la cama esa misma noche, sobando sus dedos contra los pétalos de plástico en las flores que más tarde se había escapado para tomar. 

_Thomas Wayne es mi padre_ , Bruce había jurado otra vez escuchar la frase en su cabeza. 

—Sí. —Le respondió a Arthur.

—Mira, soy un a-... Solía ser un payaso. Un payaso de fiesta. Me llamaba Carnaval. Tenía una nariz roja y una boca pintorreada de rojo. —Las oraciones de Arthur fueron severas y ásperas, cuando enganchó la comisura de su boca, tirándola antes de retirar el dedo con un sonido resbaladizo—. Iría a fiestas de cumpleaños y otras cosas para hacer felices a los niños. Para eso me contrataban. Y hubo algunas veces donde... Ah... Haría cosas que disgustaba a la gente. A los adultos les disgustaba.

Las cejas de Bruce se unieron. —¿Por qué?

—Solía hacerle eso a otros niños. Algo así... —dijo Arthur, mimando el labio inferior de Bruce, presionando la punta de su dedo contra él y tirando hacia un lado—. A veces, yo... —Se detuvo, empujando pausadamente sus dedos índice y medio dentro de la boca de Bruce.

Bruce en ese instante saboreó nicotina, plástico barato, tinta y café. Congelado a la vez que divisaba Arthur con los nervios de punta. La sensación nauseabunda y de angustia aumentó, revolviéndose en el interior de Bruce. Algo no estaba bien. Intentó pronunciar, formular un "¿Qué estás haciendo?" alrededor de los dedos de Arthur, pero salió en vano un ruido confuso y silencioso. La saliva se acumulaba y se escurría alrededor de la mencionada intrusión en su boca. 

—Hice esto —perduró Arthur—. Otras veces les daría un beso por hacer un buen trabajo o, ya sabes, solo para desearles un feliz cumpleaños. —Apartó los dedos de los húmedos… Radiantes labios de su lucero. Los contempló, los deseó y los besó. Esa juntura que era tierna, ligera y torpe. 

Los ojos de Bruce se agitaron y se cerraron al sentir un horrible sonrojo en su rostro brotando desde su pecho. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que Arthur estaba haciendo, el hombre mayor se separó con un suspiro trémulo, levantando su mano hacia el pómulo del niño. Su pulgar sumergido en la suavidad pese a estar esmirriado, acarició la piel enrojecida de Bruce. —Lo único que quería, era hacerlos felices. ¿Lo ves? ¿Acaso no se siente bien? —Sus preguntas contaban unas inmoderadas esperanzas de que sus acciones no lo tachasen de desquiciado. Estaba desesperado—, ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿No te gusta?!

—Yo... —Bruce movió la cabeza suavemente, y su vista se corrió por abajo. En lo profundo, no sabía si lo que estaba pasando le gustaba o no. No creía que lo hiciera, porque su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como una enana presa. Latidos que de alguna manera lo hicieron sentir que lo habían descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

—Y eso fue-yo solo-yo recibí quejas sobre ello. Algunas personas no les gustó. Los padres, los que no entendieron lo que yo quería hacer, se quejaron de mí. Se lo contaron a mi jefe. Todos con los que solía trabajar me llamaban un loco asqueroso. —La voz de Arthur sonaba agobiada y triste mientras acunaba la faz de Bruce, aferrándose a él—. Ninguno de ellos me quería por lo que hice para hacer sonreír a niños como tú.

—¿Qué pasa si realmente eres un loco asqueroso? —Pero él hallaba una cosa que lograba mantenerlo cálido cuando Arthur lo tocaba así, algo que hacía que Bruce quisiera acurrucarse en él, pero eso era, desacertado. Se suponía que Bruce no le debería agradar. Existía la culpabilidad de ese Fleck con su mano cerca de la nuca de Bruce; era como si Arthur hubiese hecho eso en su casa, pero esto era más como un sudor frío—. No pienso que debes besar a los chicos. Eso te hace un homosexual. Tampoco soy pequeño. Tengo casi diez años —agregó, de nuevo ofendido.

Arthur meneó la cabeza rotundamente. —No. No me gustan de esa manera. Soy un buen tipo. No soy un criminal. No soy una persona mala. Nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Bruce conectó sus iris con los Arthur en confusión, su corazón latía contra su caja torácica en anticipación de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. —¿No _te gusto_ de ese modo?

—No —dijo Arthur, firme y plano—, No no no, no, no sé, ciertamente- _mnph_.

Bruce padeció una clase de excitación y ansiedad que rondaba su pecho en el segundo en que se inclinó y devolvió el beso a Arthur. Jamás había besado a nadie antes, en absoluto, mucho menos en la boca. Él había besado a su madre en la mejilla unas cuantas veces, pero no había hecho algo así. Se sentía tan maduro y más allá de su persona. Son cosas que estaban prohibidas hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente. El corazón se le aceleró, la cabeza la sentía tan liviana. Especialmente al estar rozando con inhabilidad los labios de Arthur para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Arthur fue, y será siempre un asqueroso. Solo los idos como él apetecían besar a niños. 

Únicamente los desviados como él podrían querer seguir besando a los niños. Arthur resonó un jadeo que se había desvanecido entre él y Bruce. Más que una vibración, eran los cosquilleos que se manifestaban en los labios Bruce. Ocasionando que su corazón saltara otro fuerte latido. Para mantener su menudo cuerpo equilibrado y no dejarse caer, Bruce sostuvo los costados del cuello de Arthur en sus manos. Mechones amarronados de cabello ondulado halagaron sus dedos, sedosos, exclusivamente. Sintió que los dedos de Arthur se deslizaban debajo, frívolos y cautelosos, haciendo que Bruce se estremeciera bajo el toque antes de que dejase descansar las palmas ajenas sobre sus caderas. Intranquilas venerando la tela de sus pantalones. El niño ya no podía pensar manifiestamente. Era como si su mente hubiese sido borrada, llevada lejos. Como si fuera un experimento de una novela de ciencia ficción.

Bruce recapacitó cuando algo de repente hizo presión contra su boca. Trayendo más humedad y fervor. Él retrocedió, con la respiración desigual. —¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Arthur se le veía tan afectado, inquieto y desorientado como Bruce. —Yo... —se relamió los labios y se arrastró un poco, tirando de sus pantalones—. Eso es lo que viene después-déjame, solo quiero intentarlo —dijo inseguro con sus dedos que se curvaban en las orillas de la chemise de Bruce—. Por favor.

Bruce estaba indeciso en medio de la gran curiosidad y las meras ganas de castigar a Arthur por haber nacido como el ser humano más patético, estúpido y codicioso. —¿Intentar qué? —preguntó, entrecerrando su vista al hundir sus dedos por el cabello de Arthur, jalando de él. Arthur cerró los ojos y produjo aquel ruido tan especial que insinuaba un tenue gemido.

—Intentar con los besos de a, um. La lengua y mis manos. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

Bruce frunció el ceño. —Pues no te estás haciendo quedar muy bien, sabes.

Arthur desoyó. Frotó la camisa de Bruce en medio de sus dedos, con la vista prolongada y llena de súplica. Casi como si las penas estuviesen a punto de derramarse. —Por favor. Quiero que abras la boca cuando yo te bese.

—... Bien. —Como era el dicho, la curiosidad había matado al gato. —Supongo.

Arthur se puso de a poco de rodillas y comenzó adueñarse de los labios de Bruce de nuevo, con los suyos notoriamente entreabiertos y rogando. Emitió un gemido de mayor volumen y motivó el estómago de Bruce a caerse a pedazos, un calor opresivo lo cubrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sus dedos se apretaron más en la cabellera de Arthur, cuando el hombre decidió que su lengua estaba calificada de explorar nuevos horizontes dentro del menor. 

Era sofocante. Era bizarro. Bruce no sabía qué hacer con él, o porqué Arthur lo había ansiado tanto así desde un principio, pero había aprendido que los besos franceses no era tan fascinantes como los besos normales. Arthur besaba a Bruce como si muriera de hambre, con su lengua afilada y dientes torcidos asimilando cada fracción de su interior, entrelazando sus manos. Especialmente para empujar a Bruce hacia adelante, de manera firme e insistente, para que Bruce se encontrase encima del regazo de Arthur en lugar del sofá. 

Bruce chilló y sintió que se tambaleaba, zarandeando las manos antes de situar un lugar en los hombros de Arthur. No estaba seguro con exactitud cuándo había perdido la delantera, pero ciertamente, lo había hecho. Podía ver más como su corazón y sus sentidos se alborotaban, la culpa y ansiedad se dispararon y se presentaron como miedo que le estaba devorando el vientre. Y no sabía porqué. Estaba la cuestión de separarse y expresar cosas horribles que acabarían con el espíritu de Arthur. Había recordado lo que Alfred le había advertido el otro día, en llamar a la policía. Podría hacer eso también. Él era vivo de hacer muchas cosas. 

Pero justo allí, no lo era, y Arthur lo tenía presionado entre un fósforo implacable de cuerpo y la parte delantera de un mueble viejo y deteriorado, y el niño tenía por encimita el impulso de llorar. Cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Arthur lo suspendió en su lugar cuando traspasó sus muñecas debajo del suéter que Bruce usaba, manoseando lo absolutamente ilícito. La panza, las costillas, el pecho, la piel desnuda a la que Arthur no merecía acceso.

Ese hijo único abandonó los carnosos labios de niñato y arrinconó su rostro en el cuello de Bruce, jadeando con intensidad. —Perdóname —aceza, su boca deleitándose sin cesar con cada porción de la piel joven de Bruce. Sus succiones que quemaban por donde tocaban—. Bruce, perdóname —aleteaba desmañado, aleteaba frenético. El niño con un brazo arrugó la camisa y con otro el cabello de Arthur sin dejarlo, sus ojos que aún se mantenían cerrados contra su voluntad. Se sentía maravillosamente bien. Bruce no _quería_ que Arthur parase, pero las comisuras de sus ojos que picaban y su garganta adolorida, no le afirmaban lo mismo. No podía hablar más.

— _Ngh_. —Bruce gimió. Se retorció en el enfaldo de Arthur y este juró arrinconando las caderas contra las suyas en un movimiento incómodo, violento. Bruce se sintió velado en su boca cuando una lágrima viajó por su mejilla. 

—¿Por... Qué?... —Fue imposible exigirle. No descifraba la voracidad surreal tras Arthur, salvo cuando apreciaba algo apretado contra su parte trasera. Estaba consciente de que iba a empeorar las cosas.

Los suspiros de Arthur eran irregulares y ensordecedores cerca del lóbulo de Bruce. Los dedos tantearon y apretaron el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones, rápidamente el menor sintió su barriga contraerse del dolor. Ya comprendía a que debía conducir esto.

Bruce siempre había tenido el sexo presente como un concepto básico y abstracto. Era lo que un hombre y una mujer hacían muy tarde en la noche cuando se casaban y dormían juntos en la misma cama. Se tocaban entre sí, una cosa llevaba a la otra, y al final, el objetivo era tener hijos. Su madre se lo infundió como un asunto muy privado que debía dejarse a puertas cerradas. 

Bruce tenía una idea vaga de que esto era algo parecido, pero nada debería estar ocurriendo. En el lecho de su conciencia, recordaba haber visto un vídeo en segundo grado completamente estúpido y sin interés, con unos títeres que se presumía que debían enseñarle acerca del miedo a los adultos extraños y cómo, si lo tocaban de la manera incorrecta, debía chillar para pedir ayuda o huir. Nunca captó su significado, y en el actual aprieto en el que se encontraba metido, los gestos de Arthur daban la suposición de un escenario así. 

En ese departamento desamparado, donde Bruce podía oír a una dama gritar desde afuera de la ventana, los botes de basura que se revolvían y se estrellaban al suelo. Objetos ruidosos contra el asfalto y la gente de esa ciudad que era tan cruel, ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo si buscaba pedir ayuda? Nadie. Las personas no eran amables y Arthur se lo había aclarado por anticipado. Arthur era el único adulto que tenía en este entonces. Ni siquiera lo lastimaba. Solo estaba siendo aún más extraño y más horrible de lo que solía ser. Empeorando de algún modo. Arthur no hacía esto para herirlo—siquiera no era por lo que Bruce podía decir—. Quizás lo anhelaba con desmesura porque él era malo, él era egoísta y él era raro. 

Bruce estaba tieso y liberó un sollozo cuando Arthur lo tentó. Se encontraba sobre su ropa interior, estimulándolo con el toque más cuidadoso. Fue idóneo para su ya corrompida niñez. —No. —Se las arregló con su voz sometida en el hombro de Arthur—, N-no allí.

Arthur vaciló, quitando su mano por un momento. El menor contuvo el aliento, su resoplido que había quedado en espera contra la tela de la camisa del ajeno. Percibió otro húmedo abierto, lento y azucarado beso contra su garganta, antes de que Arthur apoyara sus yemas en la cintura de la ropa interior de Bruce, y los enroscaba alrededor. Bruce se quejó y jaló lo más fuerte que pudo encima de las hebras mayores. La única protesta que fingió, porque de lo contrario, las emociones lo llenaban de _placer_. Bruce tenía la vergüenza al tope.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes. —Arthur disminuía su tono roto. Atormentado al igual que Bruce—, Nunca he tocado a nadie así. Solo a mí mismo. Eres tan pequeño ¡Mírate! —Él deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba cuando un grito de éxtasis provino del niño, en lo que una blanca luz brillante apoderaba sus ojos. Fue lo impactante que olvidó por completo su prematuro colapso. Su cuerpo que se aflojó y se hundió en los brazos de Arthur. Los jadeos que desorientan aún más. De pronto el niño se hallaba muy, muy cansado.

—Eso fue rápido. —Se echó a carcajadas embriagado, besando su cabello. Bruce le mareaba el hecho de estar sensible a cada sutil toquecito que lo hacía querer rehuir—. Y limpio, también. Olvidé esa parte. No hay lío que limpiar contigo. No como yo. Porque soy viejo, ¿Recuerdas? —Bruce percibió el sonido de otra cremallera. Se negó a levantar la cabeza del hombro de Arthur que servía como la almohada perfecta. Quería largarse y acostarse.

—Ja, ah- —Arthur gimoteó y Bruce sintió como su hombro se corría. Sus nudillos rozaron con firmeza el interior del muslo más pequeño. Bruce estaba harto de pensar en ello. En esto. 

Por lo menos, duró un minuto prácticamente. Arthur pareció ahogarse con sus propias palabras y el menor se percató que comenzaba a enlentecer paulatinamente hasta que su mano calmó los movimientos contra la pierna de Bruce.

—Mierda. —El clímax era efímero y simple, su lucero había escuchado ese término antes, gracias su padre, pero no se le quitaba lo alarmante al oírlo—. Mierda, acabo de ver las estrellas. —Arthur carcajeo conmovido, cargando a Bruce de su hombro e inspeccionando—. Oh, no —resopló en medio de su alegría, cubriéndose la boca con la palma. —¡Mira eso! ¡Ese suéter probablemente le costó a Papi más de lo que me cuesta a mí la renta! Está-ja-está arruinado. Oh, eso es terrible. Lo siento mucho.

Bruce se dedicó a corroborar el caso en sí mismo. La parte delantera de su suéter estaba manchada con un líquido perlino glutinoso. Le dio un ágil toque con la punta de sus dedos abundando disgusto y miseria. Cuando trató de enunciar algo repetidamente, apenas podía recitar. 

—Llévame a casa —forzó—, Quiero ir a casa.

Arthur se tragó la sonrisa y asintió. —Sí. Ok. Eso está bien —pasó su dedo para limpiar el desorden blanquizco en la camisa de Bruce y lamerlo sin cavilar dos veces, para la gran consternación de Bruce—. Te daré una camisa mía. Puedes decirle a Papi que te caíste por ahí en un charco de la escuela. Y que te dieron una camisa sacada de los objetos perdidos. Eso es lo que siempre solía decirle a mi madre.

—¿Le contarás sobre esto? —Bruce preguntó versátil y portando veneno, titubeando justo al borde del abismo—. ¿Ella sabe lo que tú quieres hacer con los niños?

Arthur le habían dado con una daga a su guardia baja. —No. Ella no, ah... —descendió su vista y trató de volver a levantar los pantalones de Bruce. El Wayne testarudo golpeó el dorso de la palma de Arthur, pero incluso con eso, no lo impidió. Él lo volvió a sujetar de todas formas—. Ella no lo sabrá...

—Ojalá y se entere —murmuró Bruce, descendiendo del regazo de Arthur. Cogió su abrigo en el borde del sofá y comenzó acomodarlo. Moriría, antes de ponerse cualquier camisa de ese hombre. (No solamente odiaba a Arthur en estas circunstancias, sino que aborrecía la idea de usar un suéter holgado que hedía a cigarro, demasiado grande para él y que su origen se ubicaba en una donación de hace años para los menos afortunados)—. Espero que no te deje vivir más con ella.

—No estés bravo conmigo —anunció Fleck con una nota de pánico. Abrazó las piernas de Bruce como si todo dependiera de ello. Apoyó su semblante contra la reducida cadera y acechó la vista como serena paloma—. No. Por favor. Perdóname si hice algo que no te gustó, no fue mi intención, fue solo instinto. Lo prometo. No quise hacer nada que fuese dañino para ti. Me importas mucho —frotó su mejilla contra la cadera, cerrando los ojos—, Lo hago. Eres mi-tú podrías ser mi _hermano_. Necesito aguardar aquello. Por favor, déjame...

—¡Por favor, ya déjame solo! —musitó Bruce, alejándose del agarre de Arthur, ignorando su lástima—. Quiero irme de vuelta a casa.

—Bruce-

—¡Llévame a casa! —chupó saliva y se devolvió, dirigiéndose para la puerta. Las memorias de Arthur dándole flores eran inaccesibles, pintadas sobre las memorias frescas de Arthur gimiendo en su oído demandando por un beso suyo. Temía por ir a dormir esta noche—. Por favor, Arthur, solo llévame a casa.


End file.
